


Purgatory Denied

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Dean meets Benny and develops a relationship in purgatory, but is it really brother to brother? And what happens once Cas is back in the picture?
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Purgatory Denied

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean it to end this way. I'm sorry.

Author: khorybannefin

Word: 2132

Summary: Dean meets Benny in Purgatory. They develop a relationship, but is it really brother to brother? And what will happen once Cas is back in the picture?

Warnings: anal sex. Anal fingering, rough sex, voyeurism, slight Dom/sub overtones.

Dean had lost Cas the second they got sucked into exploding Dick. Or was it imploding Dick? Didn't matter. Either way he'd lost the angel, and he was stuck traversing this dump of a dimension with every creepy crawly thing in creation trying to gank his ass. Even the vampire, the one that showed up during one of his fights. Helped take out a few, and then hooked up with him. Said he'd help him find Cas.

Benny wasn't bad, for a vamp. He was laid back, Cajun according to his accent. Dean had been around enough to know a southern Louisiana drawl when he heard it. But the vamp was a talker too, in a quiet way. Told Dean where he was from and how he'd gotten to Purgatory. Same way other monsters did. He got taken out by something nastier than he was. Not that Dean knew how that was possible.

Dean hadn't been in Purgatory terribly long, and he already knew he was top of his game. Survival was a major thing. But Benny was at least as good as he was, if not better. They traveled and fought side by side for weeks, suffering through the vagueries of their environment together. It would have been enough to turn anybody's head.

Dean wasn't that kind of guy. He was dedicated to Cas. Cas had been there for him for years, saved his ass numerous times. He loved Cas, always had. But there was something about Benny that he couldn't shake. Something in that quiet deep voice and the steady blade that called to him, called to his blood. It was sending his thoughts racing to all kinds of places it shouldn't.

Benny started to pick up on it too. The vamp might have been reformed, but he still had a nose. Every time Dean brushed too close and all but froze Benny got a smile on his face. It was a small smile, but knowing. Dean was suffering, and Benny knew it. They'd been there together for 6 weeks when it happened.

They'd been running from and fighting a particularly nasty group of Leviathan for two days. It finally came to a head at the base of a cliff. Dean and Benny, back to back, ducking and swinging. They cleaved the heads off the last suckers simultaneously. Dean turned to his friend (and by then they were friends), his chest heaving, and hugged him. He pulled back, almost awkwardly as he realized what he'd done, and was surprised when Benny was reluctant to let go. They separated, but Benny had a look in his eyes that Dean couldn't let go of.

Dean mused as they made camp and watched Benny out of the corner of his eye. Benny was smiling slightly, noticing the attention but not saying anything until they were seated at a small fire together.

"Come on, brother," he said in that low drawl. "You been eyeing me all night. What's got your goat?"

"Nothing." Benny raised an eyebrow, looking at him but not saying anything. Finally Dean broke.

"Aww, don't make me say it out loud! There was something there. I know you felt it."

"Sumthin' where?" Benny asked, leaning back and looking at Dean intently. "Felt what? You ain't exactly making sense."

"You know what? Forget it. Forget i said anything."

Dean slumped down beside the fire, brooding. Benny let it go on for a few minutes, watching the man biting his lips as he tried to noodle it out. He watched as Dean opened his mouth to speak a few times, before snapping his jaw shut again, words unspoken.

"You ain't imagining it," Benny spoke quietly over the crackling fire. "Didn't think you'd catch on, determined as you are to find this angel of yours. But I've been here, alone, for a damned long time. Can't say I'm not enjoying the company."

"Is that all it is? Enjoying my company?" Dean asked, feeling a bit hurt at hearing it described that way. This was big for him. Huge. He didn't do this with just anyone.

"Course it ain't," Benny replied. "But like i said, you seemed hell bent for leather on this Castiel. No reason you should take a shine to the likes of me, no matter how good a fighter i am."

"Benny, you're not just a fighter."

"If you say "I'm a lover not a fighter" I'm gonna kick your ass," the vampire laughed. Dean huffed out a short laugh at that as well.

"Nah, i wasn't gonna say that," Dean responded. "But you're not just some random fighter. You're good. And you're a good guy, fangs or not. You're worth a lot more than you give yourself credit for. Worth more than just my attention, that's for sure.

"Sounds like neither of us have very high opinions of ourselves. So, what're we gonna do about it?"

It took Dean a minute of thought. Then he worked himself up for action, screwing up his resolve and stood. He marched around the fire to where Benny was sitting. He stood over the vampire and asked.

"What do you *want* to do about it?"

Benny stood slowly. He was tall, as tall as Dean was. He stood there, in Dean's space, and stared at him for a few seconds. Then he reached up, fisted his hands in Dean's shirt, and pulled him in for a kiss. 

It wasn't a particularly commanding kiss, giving room for Dean to pull out if he wanted to. Dean seemed stunned for a moment, then joined the kiss, his lips moving over Benny's smoothly. He could feel the stubble if the man's beard against his face, and he couldn't say he didn't like it. When they broke apart they just stared into each other's eyes, almost like they were coming to a decision together.

As one they moved, starting to remove each other's clothing in a controlled frenzy. It was like watching them fight, each move leading into the next until they were both naked and kneeling on the ground in front of each other. Their breaths came a little fast as they looked each other over.

Dean was built lean, like a sports player that involved a lot of running. He was trim. Benny was heavier built, but in no less great a shape. One thing purgatory was good for was the physique, at least if you lasted long enough. Benny was thicker all over, especially in the thighs and chest. Dean watched him with his mouth practically watering.

"Come here." 

Benny beckoned and Dean shuffled closer. Benny put his hands on Dean's hips and pulled him in close. With his nose he nudged Dean's face until he turned it up enough to kiss him. 

Dean knew Benny was being gentle. He didn't really want gentle, but he didn't know how to egg the man on. So he sucked Benny's bottom lip into his mouth and bit down, not hard enough to draw blood but definitely hard enough to draw attention. Benny growled and broke away.

"What was that for?" He asked gruffly.

"I won't break," came Dean's firm response. 

Benny stared a second, then surged forward. His kisses this time were bruising, demanding, and held every bit of the lonely desperation that Dean himself was feeling. Their hands moved over each other's skin, gripping and pulling at each other, trying to get closer. 

Benny finally pushed Dean back onto his ass on the ground and loomed over him. Dean reached up to pull the bigger man down on top of him and Benny came down onto his elbows, propped up so he still had control of their contact. His hips slotted into Dean's and their cocks came together, both producing enough precum to slick their way. Benny started rocking into Dean and Dean hissed underneath him.

"This how you want me? Like some virgin?"

"Patience, brother," Benny responded in that deep drawl. "This is just the warm up."

Benny ground into Dean, kissing him roughly between moans. Dean was enjoying it, but he wanted more, so much more. He was so busy being frustrated that he hadn't noticed Benny had paused and was looking at him.

"Where's your head at?"

"I'm right here. Just wondering when you're gonna get to the good stuff," Dean responded.

Without breaking eye contact Benny reached between them, dove between Dean's legs, and circled his entrance with a digit. The hunter made a hungry noise. Benny nodded.

"Ahh, this what you want? No foreplay? Just this?" He began to press inside Dean with one finger and Dean made another noise, small, almost involuntary. "You want it this way, we'll play it this way. You just rememer this was your idea."

Benny worked his thick finger inside Dean and Dean was gasping with it already. It hadn't ever happened with Cas like this and Dean didn't realize how much he'd missed it, this rough and tumble. Benny leaned down and swallowed his panting, desperate breaths with more heated kisses. Benny worked another finger inside Dean slowly, so slowly. He didn't have lube except what they could naturally produce. It helped, but that didn't mean Dean didn't feel the stretch and burn of it. When Benny curled his fingers and hit his prostate Dean moaned.

"Fuck, Benny," he ground out. "I'm ready. Just do it."

Benny nodded, sitting back and swiping his weeping cock over Dean's hole before beginning to push inside. And god damn it's everything Dean wants. It's rough and dirty and there's pain, but it's so good. The sound Dean lets out is loud and primal. Before he knows it there's a piece of fabric stuffed in his mouth. He looks up and discovers it was Benny's hat. The vamp had stuffed his hat in Dean's mouth! He glared at Benny and reached up to take it out, but Benny pinned his wrists to the leafy ground.

"Now, I'm gonna fuck you. And you're gonna be quiet, if i have to make you. So shut up and take it like a man."

With that Benny rocked into Dean and the hunter saw stars burst behind his closed eyes. He moaned wantonly into the wadded cotton, letting it muffle the sounds he needed to make to survive what was happening. Benny started relatively gentle, but the minute Dean relaxed, accepted the intrusion and opened up, Benny picked up the pace. He was hard and rough, his callused hands still holding Dean down. It hurt, but Dean wanted it to. Needed it. He was betraying someone he loved with someone he barely knew, just for the sake of relief. To release tension that shouldn't even have been there.

With a low growl Benny stiffened, cumming in Dean's ass. Dean felt him jerking and spasming inside and it had him arching off the floor of the dead forest. Cum painted his stomach and chest and he lay there, panting. He felt like a heel, but also better than he had in weeks. Benny tried to help him clean up as much as they could. Then he let Dean fall asleep while he held watch.

***

Cas had been wandering for weeks, running and fighting as best he could with what resources he had. He'd been searching for Dean. He didn't know why he didn't burst into the clearing when he heard the two men talking, except that he heard Dean's exclamation.

"Aww, don't make me say it out loud! There was something there. I know you felt it."

Cas was confused, and instead of going up to Dean he hid himself in a stand of brush and watched. He watched the two men as they stripped and copulated, feeling his heart break as he did. He heard Dean cry out in completion and his heart surged with pain. He'd thought there was love between them, between him and Dean, but this was an unforgivable betrayal. He watched as they cleaned up and Dean fell asleep. Then he snuck away in the perpetual dusk.

***

Of course Benny could smell the one watching. Didn't smell like monster, or Leviathan. Smelled like ozone. They'd given quite a show to the angel, he was sure of it. He knew this would come back and bite all of them in the ass, but at that moment he couldn't fix it. The angel snuck off, his scent fading, and Dean slept on, unknowing. And Benny would keep it that way. Until they met again, if they did.


End file.
